More and more medical problems are being encountered by people who work at desk top computers, typewriters, etc. These medical problems include bursitis as well as neck and upper back strain. Surprisingly enough, the reason for the problems is the positioning of ones wrist and elbow on a hard desk top surface which is the typical arm positioning required to operate a mouse for a computer or even the keyboard for the computer. However, at the same time it is not practical to build a desk top with a fully cushioned surface or to in some other way, permanently alter the desk top to more comfortably position ones wrist and/or elbow.